legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P8/Transcript
(The scene shows Bwynraya in X's nest with Raynell and Jessica) Jessica: Well, here it is! Raynell: Impressive huh? Bwynraya: Ah the inside of the nest. (Bwynraya looks around at the nest seeing the various Targhuls working or going about their business) Bwynraya: I must admit: It is nice to see them all work together like this. Jessica: That it is. Raynell: It's what we do! (Rayla and X then approach) X: Oh hey guys! Jessica: Hey X! Hey Rayla! Rayla: What brings you here today? Raynell: Get this mom! This lady wants to adopt an infant! Rayla: Hm? (Rayla looks at Bwynraya) Rayla: Oh. Bwynraya, welcome. Bwynraya: *Short bow* Thank you. I'm glad to be here. X: You wish to adopt an infant? Bwynraya: Yes. X: Hmm, well alright then. Rayla: Let's take you to the Nursery. Bwynraya: *Nods* (Bwynraya goes with the group and heads into the Nursery to find the infants inside) Rayla: Here it is! (Bwynraya looks around at so many infants) Bwynraya: My my. This is a lot more infants then I excepted. X: Many of them were adopted themselves. Rayla: Yes. The Federation kidnapped a bunch of infants from other nests. And since we have no way of tracking those nests, we thought it best to adopt them. Bwynraya: That's definitely a lot of good you've done Rayla. Rayla: Thank you. Bwynraya: So, how does this adoption thing work? X: It's simple! You just gotta win the trust of the infant you wanna adopt! Bwynraya: Win they're trust? Jessica: Yes. You could do a number of things. Play with them, feed them, or let them bond with you. Bwynraya: Bond with me? Jessica: Yes. If an infant bonds with you, it means it trusts you. Rayla: Bonding for Targhuls is now a sign of trust and friendship. Bwynraya:....I see. Raynell: Yeah! So go on and try to make a friend! Bwynraya:.... (Bwynraya walks out into the group of infants and looks around) Bwynraya: Hmm... ???: Whoa look! ???: Is she new? (As the infants Bwynraya looks around and approaches an infant. She kneels down to it.) Bwynraya: H-Hello there. ???:……… Bwynraya: You uh... You wanna... Do... Something together little guy? ???: … I'm a girl. Bwynraya:... Oh. ???:… *Crawls away* Bwynraya:... Okay that didn't work. *Stands* (The infants all look at Bwynraya as X and Rayla watch with Jessica and Raynell) Rayla: Hm. X: Guess she still needs to get used to it. (Rayla nods before Bwynraya is seen approaching another infant) Bwynraya: *Crouches down* Hey kiddo. ???: Hello! Bwynraya: Okay you're a boy. ???: Huh? Bwynraya: N-Nothing. So you.. You wanna do something? ???: You wanna play hunter and prey? Bwynraya: Hunter and prey? ???: Its where I hunt you down and try to eat you! Bwynraya:..... *Stands up and walks away* ???: Oh. Okay then. Maybe next time. Bwynraya: *Sigh* Raynell: Y-You got this Bwynraya! X: Just keep trying! Jessica: Hmm. (Jessica then goes and walks up to Bwynraya) Jessica: Hey Bwyn? Bwynraya: Yeah? Jessica: If it'll help, try being more open to the infants. Bwynraya: Open? Jessica: Yeah. If you play with them, they'll start to see you as more of a friend! Bwynraya: Jessica that last Targhul just told me it wanted to play by hunting me down and eating me. Jessica: Oh no no it wasn't REALLY gonna eat you. That's a game Omega and his kids made with Mina. They just tickle you. Bwynraya:... *Face palm* Jessica: Hey hey its okay. Here. I'll give you a hand. Hmm... Let's see. (Jessica looks around to find a group of infants play fighting) Jessica: Ah! There's a group that looks playful, try them! (The two approach the group) ???: Haha! I got you! ???: Nah uh! ???: I got you both! ???: Forget that I got all 3 of you! ???: You do not! Jessica: *Clears throat* ???: Hm? ???: *Gasp* Jessica! ???: Hi! ???: What's up? Jessica: Hi kids! I have a very important question to ask. ???: Shoot! Jessica: Would any of you four like to be adopted by Bwynraya here? Bwynraya:.... All 4:..... Jessica:.....*Awkward smile* ???: Who? Jessica:... *Points to Bwynraya* Her. Bwynraya. ???: You mean the scary lady next to you? Bwynraya:..... Jessica: She-She's not scary! Not at all! ???: But look at her! ???: She's armed to the teeth! Bwynraya:..... Jessica: *Whispers* They do have a point. Your weapons are probably giving the others bad vibes. Bwynraya: *Whispers* I NEVER go anywhere without my guns. ???: What's up with these shoes? ???: Those heels look weird. Bwynraya:.... Jessica: *Whispers* Can you go try to remove them and put them somewhere else at least? Bwynraya: …… *Walks off* Since when did adoption become so hard? Jessica: *Awkward smile* She'll be back. All 4:.... (A few minutes later, outside the nursery, a pile of guns is seen along with Bwynraya's shoes) Raynell: That's... a lot of guns. X: Yeah... Rayla: I always heard people refer to her as a walking armory, but this is insane. X: Why did you remove your shoes? Bwynraya: They're weapons. Rayla: *Mouths* Oh my god.... (Bwynraya walks back into the nursery) Bwynraya:..... Jessica: Hey there you go! Much better! Bwynraya: I feel defenseless and naked. Jessica: Oh it's okay Bwyn. It's only to keep the infants comfortable! Bwynraya: If you say so. Jessica: I know so. Have fun! (Jessica walks off) Bwynraya: W-Wait where are you going? Wait! WAIT! ……… *Looks back at the four infants* All 4:..... Bwynraya:... *Clears throat* H-Hello. ???: Uhhh, hi. ???: Hello! ???: What's up? ???: How do you do? Bwynraya: Its um.. Its nice to meet you um... Y-Yeah... (Awkward silence) Bwynraya: S-So you kids wanna uh... Play a game? ???: A game? Bwynraya: Yeah. ???: Sure! ???: What kind of game? Bwynraya: What kind of game? …. Uuhhhhh…. Ummmmmmm…. ???: Don't you know any games? Bwynraya:... N-No... Sorry... ???: Hmm.... ???: What about Hunter and Prey? Bwynraya; You mean that game where you pretend to hunt someone and eat them? ???: That's right! Its lots of fun! Bwynraya: I... I guess I'll try it... ???: Great! You're the prey! Bwynraya: Huh? ???: SPLIT UP! (The four crawl off) Bwynraya: W-Wait I-I-I don't know how to play! …… What am I getting myself into...? (Bwynraya looks around) Bwynraya: Well, if I'm prey, I guess I better hide. (Bwynraya goes to find a hiding spot as Jessica and Raynell are seen watching from a distance) Raynell: You think she'll be okay? Jessica: I'm sure she'll be fine. It's not like the infants are gonna hurt her. Raynell: Maybe. But I'm still a bit worried. Jessica: Raynell, Bwyn's not gonna hurt them. Trust me. (Raynell looks at Jessica and nods before the scene cuts to the four infants looking around) ???: *Sigh* Where is she? ???: You sure we're not looking hard enough? ???: I'm sure! She's here somewhere! ???: But where? (One infant is seen looking away) ???: Um, guys? (The infants turn to find Bwynraya under a table) All 4:...... Bwynraya:......Uhh.....Hi. ???: Well, we found her. ???: Yep. Bwynraya: Soooo....Do I lose? ???: Not until we eat you. Bwynraya: Oh. Right. So how does this work? Do you just- ???: GET HER! (The four jump on Bwynraya and bond with her) Bwynraya: Wha-Hey what are you doing!? ???: *Voice* We got you now! (The 4 begin to shift) Bwynraya: ! … Heh. Heh heh- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ???: *Voice* Eating you! ???: *Voice* What does it look like we're doing? Bwynraya: *Starts to laugh* YOU'RE NOT- HAHAHA! EATING ME, YOU'RE- HAHAHA OH MY GOD PLEASE STOP!!! (Everyone is seen watching this) Jessica: Oh man, 4 at once and I think its her first time too. Raynell: Yeah. X: I mean, if it helps build the trust with the infants. Rayla: As long as they're smart enough to not hurt her, they'll be fine. (Bwynraya is seen on the floor laughing like crazy) Bwynraya: I SURRENDER!! I SURRENDER!! PLEASE STOOOOP HAHA!! (The four infants then separate from Bwynraya) ???: We win! ???: Yay! Bwynraya: *Panting* …. That... That... Was horrible... ???: That was fun! ???: Yeah! ???: You're fun! Bwynraya: *Panting* I.... I am...? ???: Yeah you are! ???: That was the most fun I've ever had playing that game! Bwynraya: Well… I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves... *Sits up* Oh my god... (She suddenly feels herself being hugged) Bwynraya: Huh? *Sees the 4 infants hugging her* W-What are you doing now? ???: Hugging you! ???: We like you! Bwynraya: Y-You....like me....? ???: Uh huh! ???: We sure do! Bwynraya:.....*Smiles* ???: So, you still thinking about adopting miss? Bwynraya: Y-Yeah. ???: Adopt us! ???: Adopt all 4 of us! ???: We wanna live with you! ???: Take us with you please! Bwynraya:... Come in and ask to adopt one, and end up getting four. But if this is what you four want. ???: It is! ???: Come on Bwyn! ???: Pleeeeease? Bwynraya:.... Hey! X! Rayla! (X Rayla Raynell and Jessica all come in and go to Bwynraya) Rayla: So have you made your choice? Bwynraya: I wanted to ask: Is there a limit to how many I can adopt? Rayla: Nope! X: No limit at all! Rayla: Why? Bwynraya:... I'd like to adopt all 4 of these infants. ???: *Gasp* YAY! ???: We're getting adopted! Rayla: All 4??? Are you sure? X: That's a lot of work you know. Bwynraya: I'm sure guys. (Rayla and X look at each for a moment and nod) Rayla: Bwynraya. They're all yours. All 4 infants: YAY!! (The infants crawl up to Bwynraya and hug her) Bwynraya: *Smiles* I'm getting the feeling again. Its nice. Rayla: Sure is. Bwynraya: Though, I might still have to have Jessica show me how to properly care for them. X: I'm sure she can arrange that. (Bwynraya smiles before the scene cuts to Alex handing Miles the chips from the Androids) Alex: And you're sure you can decrypt them? Miles: I'm sure Alex. I've done it before. Alex: Well alright then. Tell me if you find what we need. Miles: Will do. (Alex leaves Miles alone) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts